It's Too Late For This Shit
by Stupid Froggy
Summary: Miles was up in the night destiny level tired trying to work on a case , and Detective Gumshoe thought it would be a good idea to make a love confession. Alright okay.


It was a late night. Such an un holy late night, every girl , boy, and ace attorney was out sleeping. All except one Miles Edgeworth. Miles had been working on this case file for hours on hours. While the rest of the building had been all dark only the light to his office remained on. Miles would get down to the bottom of this tonight. He was sure of it. That bastard had to be brought to justice. Miles' eyes felt tired. He was tired. Dreadfully tired. God. Ugh.

He heard the door creep open. Miles looked up slightly alarmed. It was just detective Gumshoe. Miles sighed. Gumshoe spoke.

"I brought you some coffee sir." Gumshoe said.

"Oh thanks." Miles said with a polite smile. He drank it and only regained a bit of energy. God what time was it anyways? He heard birds but it was still dark. Awkward birds need to stop chirping. Miles' mind was running a marathon as he was supposed to be focusing on the matter at hand. Putting together and connecting this evidence. It was vital and here he was cursing at birds. God he needed sleep in his life. He looked more down at the paper. Eyes trying to close when suddenly Gumshoe spoke. Miles looked up not quite hearing what he said.

"What?" Miles asked. Gumshoe looked confused. He looked like he was hesitating what he was trying to say. Miles was unamused and running on no sleep.

"Speak up Detective." Miles said as he yawned. After he did so he reached for his cup of coffee. Detective Gumshoe spoke.

"Have you ever been in love Sir?" Gumshoe asks suddenly. Miles thinks about the question for a second.

"I'm in love with the law." Miles said with a small smirk. Gumshoe laughed. Miles didn't see what was so funny. Gumshoe spoke again.

"No I mean like another human being?"

"Pffft. Me? Who do you think I am." Miles said with no emotion halfway not paying attention to the conversation and eyes on the paper. Gumshoe slightly frowned.

"Sir that's sad." Gumshoe said.

"Well. That's how things are. I keep a cover over my heart so I can prosecute people without prejudice." Miles said still not interesting in the conversation. Gumshoe shook his head.

"That's not the reason pal. I think your just worried about it not going right. Or they're being extra baggage." Gumshoe said. Suddenly Miles looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Your off detective. What brought this on anyways."

"Oh..there's this...ugh...nevermind." Gumshoe said. Miles stared at Gumshoe intently.

"Detective what are you getting at?" Miles looked up directly at Gumshoe. Their eyes met. Detective Gumshoe sighed.

"Why are you sighing now? Explain yourself?" Miles said slightly impatiently. Gumshoe decided to answer.

"So how long have we known each other?" Gumshoe asked. Miles just gives the detective a deadpan stare. it was too late in the night for this shit.

"I don't know Detective where are you even going with this. It's late and I have to figure this out and you keep talking about things that sound like foreign languages to me. Get. .Point." Miles said suddenly in irritation.

"IREALLYLIKEYOUSIR." Gumshoe said suddenly. Miles blinked not getting a word of it.

"What." Miles said with a blink and a death stare. Gumshoes responded quickly.

"Go out with me." Detective Gumshoe said slowly. Miles' eyes were completely open now. He was awake. Had he been dreaming? What was this sorcery? Had the Detective really just said that to him? How would he respond. He couldn't just put this off. The Detective was literally in front of him beaming for an answer. Miles started to blush when everything registered in his head. No one had ever...said that outright. There was always women who sent letters and cards but no one had ever walked up and directly did it. Miles felt special for a second his thoughts ran on and on. Detective Gumshoe moved in his chair wondering what Miles would say.

Miles was in his desk contemplating his future relationship if such a thing did occur. The more he imagined it the more it seemed right. Although Gumshoe was clumsy and dim-witted and not always 100% reliable there was something that Gumshoe was that made Miles respect him and keep him around. Miles couldn't put his finger on it. But the answer was clear it was yes. Now how to go about this in a smug manner?

"Detective. You could of at least gotten me flowers first." Miles says with a grin. The detective blushes at this.

"R-Really?" Gumshoe says with a smile.

"No that would've been awkward. But my answer is yes." Miles says as he feels another yawn coming.

"I promise. I won't let you down Sir" Detective Gumshoe says.

"Lovely." Miles says as he gets back to writing with a little bit more energy. The room feels less awkward now. Until about 10 minutes later when Gumshoe randomly splirts out.

"Should we kiss or something." Gumshoe says.

"In due time Detective...in due time..." Miles responds still going over the files. It was going to be a long night. Miles regretting nothing.

The end.

* * *

**I PUT ON FO MAH CITAAAAAAAAAAAY *Shoryukens* This was too damn short for my tastes. But what really was there to type? Anywho. Man I ain't got nothing to say. So yeah. **

**Review and if you don't Bruce Lee and the bathroom ghost is gone get yo arse.**


End file.
